This relates to assemblies of electrical and mechanical components for electronic devices, and, more particularly, to assemblies including acoustic components such as microphones.
Electronic devices often include acoustic components. For example, speakers may be used to produce sound for a user. Microphones may be used to gather audio input signals. In devices such as noise cancelling headphones, microphones may be used to gather ambient noise signals. Microphones may also be used to collect a user's voice or other sound input. For example, microphones may be used in cellular telephone headsets to gather a user's voice during a telephone call.
Space-constrained accessories such as headsets and other electronic equipment may benefit from compact microphones. It can be challenging, however, to reduce the size of conventional microphones. If care is not taken, acoustic quality will be degraded or microphone assemblies will not be sufficiently compact.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved microphone assemblies.